The Accident EDIT
by Dr. Royal We
Summary: Professor Snape gets deaged by an exploding potion, with no memory of his adult self. THIS IS THE EDITED VERSION OF THE ORIGINAL STORY!
1. Late

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: This is a repost and edit of my original Accident story... I am very sorry that it's not very good, but I feel like I should at least attempt to make it better. Reviews=Love! ;D**

Chapter One: Late

Severus Snape was working on Lupin's Wolfsbane potion when he got distracted. He had suddenly noticed that he had a class starting in exactly one minute, and he was at a crucial stage of the potion. That tiny worry caused him to put in one dandelion root fewer than was required- and BOOM! The potion exploded... right on him.

Professor Snape started shrinking and becoming younger with each second, until he passed out on the floor with no memory of ever growing up.

* * *

Hermione was freaking out. Professor Snape hadn't shown up like he usually did- in fact, he hadn't shown up at all. Needless to say, this was unusual behavior.

"I think we should go in," She told Harry and Ron, "he would be quite upset at us for waiting in the hallway. He'd call it procrastinating and who knows how many points we'll lose?" The boys rather reluctantly agreed, hoping that they could go back to the common room and put their suddenly free period to good use.

Hermione opened the door, then stopped short, the students behind her banging into her back. Peering over her shoulder, what they saw was rather confusing.

* * *

The room was a complete wreck. Neon blue liquid splattered the walls, bottles were broken, and cauldrons had fallen off the shelves. And there, in the midst of it all, was an unconscious boy who looked about their age. Hermione carefully walked over to him to see if he was injured. The amazing thing was, he wasn't, besides some bruises.

The boy had a large nose , long black hair that curled into ringlets near the ends and was in a ponytail, perfect white skin, and was covered by too-big black robes that looked suspiciously familiar. They had never seen him before.

* * *

The boy stirred. Dark eyes fluttered open, wide and panicked. He pushed himself to his feet, scowling sourly at his clothing.

"Who are you? Why am I in the potions classroom? Why-' his eyes landed on Draco, and he frowned.

"Why the hell are you here? You graduated three years ago, Lucius!" Draco grimaced in confusion.

"Me? I'm Draco. I think you confused me with my father, though I don't know _why_..."

"What's your name? I don't think we've met before, and I know all the Sixth years!" Hermione exclaimed. The boy looked at her in some confusion.

"I thought everyone knew my name. The Marauders have certainly made fun of it enough! If you truly don't know, my name is Severus Snape."

All hell broke loose.


	2. Confusion

**All usual disclaimers apply. **

**A/N: I think I will change the plotline a bit and make it a tiiinnyyy bit less fluffy. I confess, I don't really know how to write that.**

Chapter Two: Confusion

"I- I think that I should go fetch Dumbledore and Madame Pomphry..." Neville said quietly, mostly to get away from the mayhem, and then quickly left. Nobody noticed.

Only a few minutes passed between the original discovery of the Professor and when the nurse arrived, but to Severus it felt like millenia. Everyone was totally ignoring him and generally freaking out, and he had no idea as to what was going on.

Dumbledore and Madame Pomphry came rushing in, after having a brief account of what happened told to them by Neville.

"Well, I declare!" was all Madame Pomphry could say when she saw the situation, while Dumbledore ineffectively tried to calm the students. Finally, Severus lost it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" he shouted, spinning to point an accusing finger at Draco. "AND, WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?"

Everyone stared in shock, silent as statues. Severus stood breathing hard and shallowly for a split second before he turned and ran, awkwardly holding up the edges of his robes. He looked even more like a bat than the older Severus, and slightly deranged. It would have been funny if anybody had registered it.

* * *

Severus ran as fast as he could to the top of the Astronomy tower, gaining many curious looks and a few laughs. He paused at the top of the many flights of stairs to gasp for breath, and promptly collapsed on his knees feeling sick to his stomach. He didn't understand what was going on here, but he knew it was bad. It was yet another humiliation to add to his long list, another reason why he was quickly becoming overwhelmed by illness both psychological and physical.


	3. Sleeping

**A/N: I am so sorry that this is so short...**

Chapter 3: Sleeping

Back in the potions classroom, Madame Pomphrey was the first to come to her senses. She strode out of the room purposefully, Dumbledore rushing after her and tossing a harried "class dismissed" over his shoulder.

"Where is he?" the nurse demanded. Dumbledore pointed to the Astronomy tower (though how he knew Severus was there is a mystery.) Together, they began the long flight of stairs in a good deal of hurry, lest Severus got into some sort of trouble. Dumbledore had long since realized that staying friendly with the other students had never been Severus's strong point.

The teachers proceeded up the stairs calling Severus's name, but stopped immediately when they found him curled up asleep in the much-too- big robes, evidently worn out from the stress and shock. Dumbledore levitated him gently, so Severus would not wake up. He looked so very, very young asleep, and so innocent, but even by this tender age Severus was anything but.

Severus was carried through the hallways to the hospital wing, attracting stares and whispers, but thankfully the students had at least the tact to stay quiet. He was gently lowered onto a bed and tucked in by a concerned nurse, who pushed his hair out of his eyes and whispered

"What a shame, what a shame... The poor child..."


End file.
